Wild Arms Alter Code: F
Wild Arms Alter Code: F (ワイルドアームズ アルターコード・F ,Wairudo Āmuzu Arutā Kōdo Efu?), or WA:F is an enhanced remake of the original Wild Arms game, featuring entirely new 3D environments, five new playable characters and many other improvements. The game's North American release was postponed several times until it was finally released on November 15, 2005. It was localized by Agetec. The North American version comes with a bonus DVD featuring the first episode of the Wild ARMs anime series, Wild ARMs: Twilight Venom. It was never released in Europe. The game features more playable characters than just the original trio. Other characters such as Jane Maxwell, Macdullen Harts (called Magdalene Harts in the remake), Emma Hetfield, Mariel and Zed will be able to join, though only Jane, Emma, and Zed can be recruited permanently. All of the dungeons have completely different puzzles and layouts. The game has been graphically overhauled and now has 3D graphics both in and out of battles. The soundtrack has been heavily remixed or replaced entirely with new music. Numerous FMVs have been added at key points in the game and for the guardian summonings. The encounter cancel system, which allows a player to skip a random battle, from Wild ARMs 2 and 3 is present. Story In an age dominated by the fear of failure, those who do not let themselves be carried away by this feeling are bound to have a funereal and solitary life. Creating, innovating, improvising, and dreaming are attitudes reprimanded hard for not meeting the standards of a society that secretly dreams of better days but has no determination to pursue its goals. In Wild Arms, fate sets aside a special journey for some of these renegades, showing them that true friendship is capable of overcoming any obstacles. Characters Rudy Roughknight: And our story begins with the orphan Rudy Roughknight, a young man of just 15 years who lives under the care of the mayor of the town of Surf. With an extremely generous heart, Rudy strives to help all the residents of the quiet village to perform their daily tasks. However, the courage of a warrior can harm him at certain times. When a child decides to venture into a cave to the south of the village and the villagers refuse to help, as they judge to be too dangerous, the heroic instinct speaks louder in Rudy, who decides to leave the comfort zone and rescue the poor boy. Even when facing dangerous monsters, the two return safely thanks to the use of an extremely rare weapon that Rudy possesses, called ARM (an acronym for Advanced Relic Machine). When they realize that they are facing an extremely powerful young man, the villagers expel him from Surf, forcing him to follow a path full of stones and thorns. Jack Van Burace: Virtuous knights in defense of the kingdom of Arctica, the Fenril Knights were important pieces for the maintenance of the peace in Filgaia. Terrified by their past, the only knight who survived the attack on the castle of Arctica runs through the world without direction, as a mere bounty hunter. Jack Van Burace and his companion, the Hanpan mouse, seek to unravel millennial secrets to gain true power. Revenge is one of the dishes that is on the menu of this character. After being forced to leave his beloved Elmina to die at the hands of the villains of Filgaia, Jack will not rest until penalizing all the guilty ones by his bad memories. However, some events will make you rethink about your attitudes, showing you that inner peace is to be achieved in other ways. Cecilia Adlehyde: When you are born in a castle and you have the king of Adlehyde as your father, your destination will surely be the Abbey of Curan, where magical teachings are essential for your personal formation. Cecilia Lynne Adlehyde begins to wonder if this noble path is a gift or just a curse that will chain her to a castle for life; if everyone around you comes only by your blue blood, or if you have some real feeling inside your heart. At the age of 16, the princess returns to her homeland and decides to experience the life of a dreamhunter with her two new companions. United by fate, Rudy, Cecilia and Jack set off for an exploratory search at Lolithia's tomb, a sleeping golem. However, the adventure turns into a terrible headache when its city is attacked and destroyed by evil knights in search of world domination. After seeing her father die due to the attacks, Cecilia decides to leave with her friends in an easy task to recover what was taken to him and to avoid that Filgaia is destroyed, beginning a journey that will tread a new way for the heiress of the throne. Emma Hetfield: Emma is known for being abusive to her subordinates. Although she is working for the sake of the world, Emma takes all kinds of liberties with Adlehyde's property, like building the Gullwing research labs under the castle, or a secret base in the waterway beneath Adlehyde. She even says this straight on Cecilia's face. Emma fights with a Glove-gun and a notebook. In Alter Code F. She joins temporary after meeting Asgard at the Giant's Cradle. Later, she can be permanently recruited. With her Force ability, Emma can attack the enemies with a alchemy bomb. Jane Maxwell: At some point in the game, the path of our heroes intersects with that of the gorgeous Calamity Jane, the most famous bounty hunter on the planet, and her faithful companion, McDullen Harts. She offers help in exchange for money and other treasures that will be collected along the way, proving to be a cold mercenary. However, as everyone is tired of knowing, appearances deceive. The tough girl who makes a living plundering treasure is actually the sweet Jane Maxwell, a 14-year-old girl who lives in the town of Court Seim and became a dream catcher just to run the town's orphanage, where she is seen as a heroine (logically, children do not know the source of the money that keeps them alive). With this beautiful young woman, you will learn the most valuable lesson this game can offer you. Make sure you do not miss a single word that Jane utters. Magdalen Harts: He is the butler and guardian of Jane Maxwell. He came to be the family servant after an ARMS accident which claimed the life of Jane's mother. Feeling sympathetic and partially responsible, Nicholi Maxwell takes Magdalen into his confidence and fled to the settlement known as Court Seim. Magdalen originally fiercely protected both Jane and Jessica out of a sense of responsibility and guilt, but eventually came to love them dearly as a surrogate uncle. Mariel: Poor girl couldn't even harm a fly. During her stint as Guest-Star Party Member, she starts at level 1, is the only party member to carry no real weapon, and all of her skills turn out to be heals or buffs based on her beloved plants. Mariel is hated by the inhabitants of Rosetta Town for being a Elw, who them believe to be responsible for cursing the mayor. Mariel says that this is the reason she has to live alone on Filgaia while the rest of her race is in the Elw dimension. It later turns out she's atoning for her brother, who inadvertently caused the desertification of most of the planet. In Alter Code F, she temporary joins the party to help Rudy recover.Of sorts: she is the last Elw on Filgaia specifically. Her race still lives, but gave up on this world and left to live in a pocket dimension-based Hidden Elf Village.Like all Elwes, her ears are long and furry. Not quite bunny ears, though. Captain Bartholomew: In both the original and remake, the crew members state the (middle-aged) Captain "is only interested in 18-year-old girls." Likewise, you can find messages in bottles from the Captain himself expressing that same desire. Turns out in both Japanese versions, his preference actually falls towards girls 15 and under. Suddenly Magdalen's warning to Jack to keep an eye out on Jane while the Captain is around in the remake makes a lot more sense. Bartholomew gets no respect whenever. People seem to care about everyone else except him, especially when it comes to retrieving the second Gemini circuit. With Cecilia. Bartholomew convinces her to pretend to be his bride to win a bet with his rival, Drake. Trivia Initially, the title for the game used the "Wild ARMs" nomenclature, with ARMs being an acronym. Between the release of Wild Arms 3 and 4, however, the official names of all the games of the franchise reverted to "Wild Arms". While the Japanese version has Japanese voiceovers, there isn't any voiceovers in the English release; the unlockable voice galleries are also removed. In the original game, Rudy uses a sword/knife as a standard "Attack" weapon, in the remake, he uses an ARM (and only that one ARM) throughout the game. The ARM and special cartridges are upgradeable. Cecilia also becomes the only one capable of using Materials to summon Guardians. Some tools from the original game are removed or replaced. Wild Arms Alter Code F Wild Arms Alter Code F Category:Wild Arms